There's No I In Team
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: "I started something I couldn't finish. And if we go down, we go down together. Best friends means, well best friends means." Adam's POV of how he'd react to Clare cheating on Eli with him. Sequel songfic to "Seventy Times 7." RxR!.


**"There's No I In Team" –Taking Back Sunday,.!**

**You may notice that some of the lyrics are from "Seventy Times 7." There was a little feud between the two bands, and a real-life best-friend relationship issue between Jesse Lacey of Brand New, and John Nolan of TBS.**

* * *

><p><em>Well I can't regret,<br>Can't you just forget it?_

It's in the past, just like everything.

_I started something I couldn't finish_

I didn't have a complete handle on the situation.

_And if we go down,_  
><em>We go down together<em>

We're still in this together.

_Best friends means,_  
><em>Well best friends means<em>

I remember that pact we made in the 5th grade. I don't know if you do, but the words we said still ring clearly in my mind. Especially on your part. You seemed to mean what you said.

_And I've got a twenty-dollar bill_  
><em>That says you're up late night starting<em>  
><em>Fist fights versus fences in your backyard<em>

People do childish things sometimes. I thought that maybe you would understand that. …But instead you're beating yourself up about this; you're doing anything to avoid me.

_Wearing your black eye like a badge of honor_  
><em>Soaking in sympathy<em>

But trying to make me seem like the bad guy doesn't help. Trying to make people feel sorry for you…

_From friends who never loved you_  
><em>Nearly half as much as me<em>

…It just makes me feel even worse.

_Broken down in bars and bathrooms_  
><em>All I did was what I had to<em>

She liked me. I never would have done…_anything _if she hadn't made the first move.

_Don't believe me when I tell you_  
><em>It's just what anyone would do<em>

I couldn't convince myself to say no. Teenage boys give into a lot of temptation.

_Take the time to talk about it_  
><em>Think a lot and live without it<em>

You're smart. I thought you would think this through. But I guess you just have to get over certain things...

_Don't believe me when I tell you_  
><em>It's something unforgivable...ohoh<em>

I can admit that this type of thing doesn't easily leave someone's radar.

_Well I can't regret,_  
><em>Can't you just forget it?<em>

If you can't forgive, can you at least attempt to forget?

_I started something I couldn't finish_

I was stuck in the mess.

_If we go down,_  
><em>We go down together<em>

And, to me, you're still the same Eli.

_Best friends means,_  
><em>Well best friends means<em>

The same one who, as a shy 10-year-old boy, swore to me that we'd always be best friends.

_You never knew_  
><em>Well I never told you...<em>

But it's not entirely my fault...

_Everything I know about breaking hearts_  
><em>I learned from you, it's true<em>

You told me about that rough patch in your relationship with Julia.

_I've never done it with the style and grace you have_

You're a hypocrite if you think I should get different punishment for the same action.

_But I've made long term plans_  
><em>Based on these mistakes<em>

But I won't be the one sitting around, waiting for things to get better. My decisions affect my choices in the future. …And right now, maybe I'd be better off without someone like you.

_Broken down in bars and bathrooms_  
><em>All I did was what I had to<em>

It's not like I intentionally tried to hurt you.

_Don't believe me when I tell you_  
><em>It's just what anyone would do<em>

It's not like you even loved her…

_Take the time to talk about it_  
><em>Think a lot and live without it<em>

Just give it another thought. Even a quick one.

_Don't believe me when I tell you_  
><em>It's something unforgivable<em>

I just can't imagine not having you there.

_Is this what you call tact?_  
><em>I swear you're as subtle as a brick in the small of my back<em>

That time that you caught us… You couldn't make it any more clear how angry you were. ...But if we were that out in the open, then why are you displaying your emotions for all to see?

_So let's end this call,_  
><em>And end this conversation<em>  
><em>There's nothing worse…<em>

But these things are hard… I guess giving up could be the best option. It would be the only way to end anything completely.

_(That's right he said, that's right he said it)_  
><em>( Have another drink and drive yourself home)<em>  
><em>I swear, you have no idea<em>

I feel bad too. I deserve to be ignored by you.

_( I hope there's ice on all the roads)_  
><em>The jealousy that became me thinking<em>

And maybe I just wanted your attention.

_( And you can think of me when you forget your seat belt)_  
><em>(That's right he said)<em>  
><em>( And again when your head goes through the windshield)<em>  
><em>That you always had it way too easy<em>

I always had to try harder… Maybe that was why I did something…bold…just so you would notice.

_Broken down in bars and bathrooms_  
><em>All I did was what I had to<em>

I guess it was a stupid thing to do.

_Don't believe me when I tell you_  
><em>It's just what anyone would do<em>

But if that makes me stupid, so be it.

_Take the time to talk about it_  
><em>Think a lot and live without it<em>

You've done a lot of stupid things too.

_Don't believe me when I tell you_  
><em>It's something unforgivable<em>

And some of things were just…a lot for me to handle.

_Best friends means I pulled the trigger_  
><em>Best friends means you get what you deserve<em>

Sometimes…

_Best friends means I pulled the trigger_  
><em>Best friends means you get what you deserve<em>

you just need to be blamed for what you do…

_Best friends means I pulled the trigger_  
><em>Best friends means you get what you deserve<em>

I guess since we keep blaming each other, we'll never settle this...

_Best friends means I pulled the trigger_  
><em>Best friends means you get what you deserve<em>

But who knows?

_Best friends means I pulled the trigger_  
><em>Best friends means you get what you deserve<em>

Maybe someday we will.

_Best friend thinks I pulled the trigger!_  
><em>Best friend thinks you get what you deserve!<em>

Maybe someday we can put this all in the past.


End file.
